With regard to powder-containing cosmetic compositions such as foundation, eye shadow, baby powder, emulsion, antiperspirant powder and body shampoo, addition of a spherical resin powder and moreover an improvement in a resin to be added have conventionally been conducted in order to improve its smoothness and spreadability upon application, affinity to the skin and refreshing coolness after use.
For example, JP-A-2001-151639 discloses a cosmetic composition comprising spherical fine particles made of polystyrene, etc.
The above-described composition is however accompanied with the following problems.
Specifically, the above-described spherical fine particles have a particle size distribution (CV) of 15% or less, meaning that the particles are almost truly spherical. So the cosmetic composition has good spreadability upon application, but skin adhesion or affinity to the skin necessary upon its application becomes insufficient, tending to cause makeup to comes off.
Such spherical resin powder particles are usually prepared by emulsion polymerization or suspension polymerization, which method however markedly widens the particle size distribution of the resin powder and permits preparation of only truly spherical particles.